


Whatever It Takes

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, I wrote this while severely sleep deprived so sorry if it sucks, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sam is dead, some angst thrown in, sorry lmao, who am i kidding its pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Sam dies, Dean is desperate for him to come back. But is he really willing to do whatever it takes?





	Whatever It Takes

“Are you willing to do whatever it takes, Dean Winchester?” the demon said silkily, trailing a hand up and down Dean’s arm. It took everything he had not to flinch away from her.

Instead, he bared his teeth in a cruel impersonation of a smile, as the memories from the previous night rang clearly throughout his head.

_ “Dean!” Sammy called out, face twisted in pain, both hands clutching the knife handle protruding from his chest. “Dean!” _ _   
_

_ “Sammy!” Dean yelled back, bursting into the clearing in the woods, unable to see the attacker. He rushed to Sammy’s side. “I’m here, I’m here.” _ _   
_

_ “Dean…” Sammy reached up with one blood-soaked hand, gently touching Deans face in brotherly affection that they would never usually show, a weak smile on his face. “Let me die.” _ _   
_

_ “What? No!” Dean hissed, applying pressure around the wound, ignoring the low groans emitting from Sam’s mouth. _

_ “Dean, please.” He groaned out, and Dean stopped, unable to go against his little brothers last wishes. “I love you.” _ _   
_

_ “I love you too.” Dean croaked out, tears streaming down his face as he watched his Sammy die. “Bitch.” _ _   
_

_ The response never came. _

Dean shook the memories from his head, eyeing the demon coldly. “Whatever it takes.” He agreed.

~

The demons instructions were simple. Find some beauty the demon refused to say the real name of, kill her, and the demon would bring Sammy back. The demon even gave Dean a certain blade to do it; long and thin, silver. It was eerily beautiful.

Dean’s own words echoed in his head.

_ Whatever it takes. _

Oh, Sammy was not gonna be happy when he came back.

But it would be worth it just to see his face and hear his voice again.

So Dean went back to Lawrence, Kansas, where the demon said this beauty resided. It was odd being back home, to say in the least, the place where his mother had died and he had lost all semblance of a childhood.

He took up shelter in a shit motel run by a man called Castiel, who was very polite and more than a little awkward. He greeted Dean with a typical “How are you”, shortly followed by a not-so-typical “Your soul is very bright”.

Dean gave him a weird look before shrugging him off, assuming the man was one of those hippies. It wouldn’t do to get distracted; he had to find this beauty.

~   


He stayed in the motel for a few days before he noticed anything weird about Castiel; it was almost as though the awkward man were trying to flirt with him, dropping comments about his soul and eyes into everyday conversation.

It was endearing, in a weird way, and Dean found himself doing what he did best; shamelessly flirting back.

It was a simple dynamic, one based off of mutual attraction and glimmers of respect, one that lasted the first month of a half of Deans stay. It was the first time Dean felt anything other than anger and the cold clutches of numbness since Sammy’s death.

“We’ve been talking for a while now…” Dean began, only to be cut off by Castiel.

“One month, two weeks, four days, and three hours.” Castiel said quickly. At the weird look he received from Dean, he apologized.

Dean waved him off. “Yeah, that long. It’s about high time we went to dinner, don’t you think?”   


Castiel looked shocked. “You want to go on a date...with me?”   


“Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been hitting on each other for ages.” Dean asked with an arched eyebrow.

Castiel blushed lightly. “Oh! I apologize, my people skills are rusty.”   


“I’ve noticed.” Dean laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. “So, dinner?”   


“I’d love to.”   


~   


Dinner went well. So did the one after that. And the one after that.

Soon enough, Dean and Castiel were officially a couple. It was weird, given both of their restrictions with other people, but somehow it worked.

It wasn’t long before Dean realized he was falling in love with Castiel. The other made him genuinely happy, made him feel safe. Even with all his quirks, Castiel was a work of art, one that Dean would willingly spend anything on.

He even forgot his mission for Sammy.

Castiel was just that perfect, you know? A dry sense of humor, an air of dominance under a sweet exterior, a weird obsession with bees. He was perfect, as far as Dean knew.

This, of course, is where things go sideways for our beloved couple.

~   


They were out on a walk. Yes, a walk, Dean Winchester was willingly exercising. It was ridiculous what he would do to make Castiel happy.

That, of course, was when he saw the demon. 

He froze.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel asked, brows furrowed like he already knew exactly what was happening, although there was no way for him to.

“Fine…” Dean said distractedly. The demon was now waving him over. “I just...see an old friend. I’m gonna go say hi, I’ll find you in a few.” And with that, he walked over to the demon, who had a strangely constipated look on her face.

“What are you doing?” She exclaimed quietly as Dean came within earshot. “Why aren’t you following through with our deal?”   


Dean shifted uncomfortably. “I’m working on it, ok?” He lied.

The demon rolled her eyes. “I can see that.” She said sarcastically. “Go home with him, and  _ kill him. _ ”   


Wait, what? Dean froze.

Castiel was the beauty the demon had been referring to?   


Dean had expected a siren, or some other beautiful creature that could threaten a demon, not an attractive motel keeper.

“You didn’t know.” The demon said disbelievingly. “He hasn’t told you?”   


“Told me what?” Dean snapped. Come to think of it, he didn’t know anything about Castiel. Not anything about his past, his family, or anything like that.

“He’s an angel.” The demon hissed. “That’s why I gave you an angel blade, dumbass.”   


Dean barked out a short laugh. “Angels aren't real.” He said, though he didn't sound at all convinced.

The demon smiled coldly. “They do. And he is one. Now go kill him, and I’ll give you your precious Sammy back.” When Dean didn't move, the demon pushed him. “Go!”   


And so Dean went, head spinning, back to where Castiel was waiting with a concerned look on his face.

~   


The two went back to the motel shortly afterwards, Dean being unusually quiet. Castiel couldn’t be an angel, no, it didn’t make sense. It had to be someone else.

Well, there was one way to find out.

“Cas…” Dean asked slowly. “Is there anything you’re not telling me?”   


Castiel, for his part, didn't even flinch. “You’ll have to be more specific, Dean.” He said calmly.

Dean turned to him, a slight betrayed look on his face. “Are you an angel?”   


This time, Castiel did flinch, turning away from Dean quickly. “That's preposterous.” He said, busying himself with carefully folding the trenchcoat he always wore. “Why would I be an angel?”   


“Don’t know.” Dean said, forcing his voice to remain steady. “But I know how you can prove you’re not.”   


Castiel stopped moving, but still didn’t face Dean. “And how is that?”   


“Give me your arm.”   


Castiel hesitantly did so, eyes widening comically when Dean pulled the angel blade he had been carrying from his waistband. “Where did you get that?” He hissed.

“An old friend.” Dean said, twirling the blade, before gently cutting a line in Castiel’s palm with it. 

The wound glowed a bright, unearthly blue, making Dean look up, horrified, at Castiel, who looked guilty. “Dean…”   


“You lied to me.” Deans said steadily.

“You were going to kill me.” Castiel argued. “All for someone who doesn’t want to come back.”   


“You don't know shit about Sammy!” Dean roared, holding the blade to Castiel's neck. 

Castiel maintained eye contact, not even making a move backwards. “Do it, then.” He said, calm as you please. “If you really think Samuel wants to come back, kill me. But I will tell you this; he’s happy in Heaven. He’s with Jess, with your other and father.” Castiel smiled, small and broken. “He would resent you for bringing him back.”   


“He’d understand.” Dean snarled, but his grip on the blade loosened, enough for Castiel to slowly remove it from his grasp, wrapping his arms carefully around the broken hunter.

“That’s what you wish for, beloved.” He whispered into Dean's ear, one hand cautiously stroking his hair. “But what would the reality be?”   


Dean didn't speak for a long time. But when he did, he asked, “Is he really happy up there?”   


“As happy as he’s ever been.” Castiel confirmed.

Dean nodded. “Ok.” Then he hesitated, before adding, “I’m sorry I uh, tried to kill you. That was...not cool.” He said lamely.

Castiel laughed. “I understand, Dean.” He said, hugging the hunter closer, as Dean finally wrapped his arms around his waist in return. “I love you.”   


“I love you too.”   


Dean realized with a start, this was the first time he had to say those words without someone dying. He laughed slightly bitterly, burying his face into Castiel's dark mop of hair.

It was nice.

~   


After that, the demon didn't come around again. Dean and Castiel painted sigils to ensure that.

They had a peaceful life. Castiel continued to run his motel, and Dean gave up hunting, happy to just be with the angel he loved.

All was well.   


**Author's Note:**

> This almost ended with Dean killing Castiel, then I decided that was a tad too dark and I wanted it too be happier than that, so have this cliche-ass ending instead


End file.
